


Trapped in Titans Tower

by mielipieli



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I love pointing out the times Dick fucked up, Kon and Cassie's ambiguous relationship, No on likes to tell stories where everything went wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: The lockdown activates shortly after Dick broke a leg and hand. He just wanted to visit Tim but now he's stuck in a room with Cassie and Kon. For some reason they seem slightly intimidated so he ends up telling them about a few times he royally screwed up. Now they just need to get out of here.





	

Dick really should have known visiting Tim in Titans Tower wouldn’t go well. Someone - Dick still wasn’t sure who - had attacked them and now Dick, Cassandra and Kon-El were sitting in the living room. All windows and doors were tightly locked. Designed so no one, not even someone with Superman’s strength, could get in or out. Since the lockdown had been initiated from another room at least half of the people in that other room had to decide to deactivate the lockdown (There were different kinds of lockdowns where it could only be deactivated from outside the room or from outside the tower etc. but that wasn’t so important right now.). 

Exactly that was Dick’s problem: His right leg was broken and his right hand wasn’t any better. And since this was a complete lockdown no communicator’s worked for the first hour. After an hour the jamming frequencies were deactivated automatically. But until someone deactivated the lockdown Dick couldn’t get any treatment. He was already dizzy from the flashes of pain that shot through his body at even the tiniest of movements. His eyes were closed and his head leaning against the wall

„Do you know where the first aid kit is?“, he asked without changing his position. 

„Yeah, sure.“ Kon’s voice betrayed the fact that he’d been staring at Dick: too quick to answer with a hint of guilt. Dick heard a few sounds on his right. „Here it is.“ Dick opened his eyes. Kon was holding the kit out to him. 

„I’m probably going to need you to look through it“, Dick smiled apologetically but he was pretty sure it looked more like he was grimacing in pain. 

„What are your injuries?“, Cassie said. She had previously been sitting on the couch probably trying to get her own emotions under control. Now she stood up and walked towards them. 

„Definitively a broken leg and a few broken bones in my hand. I’ll probably also have a few bruises on my ribs but none of it is life threatening. Just painful“, Dick had learned a long time ago that it made more sense to be honest about injuries. If one were to try and hide something like a stab wound for example that could end up being very life threatening.

„So what do you need me to find?“, Kon asked.

„Could you maybe use your x-ray vision to make sure there is no internal bleeding?“

Kon looked slightly flustered: „I already checked.“ 

„Good. Thanks. Now to the first aid kit: There should be a small container with a white top.“

„This one?“ Cassie had sat down next to Kon and was currently holding up a container like the one he had just described. 

„Exactly. Those pills contain codeine so they should give me some relief until I can get someone to look at my hand and leg. Could you maybe get me some water as well?“

„Sure.“

——————

After he had taken the pills came the most agonizing time: waiting for the medication to work. With Cassie’s and Kon’s help he had managed to make himself comfortable on the couch. His leg was up on a few pillows and being cooled by an ice pack and his hand was on his stomach in another ice pack. Kon and Cassie sat on the other couch. Well, Kon was sitting and Cassie lying down with her head on his legs. 

„Has anybody ever told you about the time I was trying to go undercover in the church of Brother Blood and ended up being brainwashed?“, Dick asked into the silence. Both Cassie and Kon looked up and stared at him. He guessed not. „Well, it was during the time when I had just stopped being Robin. I was angry at Batman and felt the need to prove myself. So I went decided I was going to go undercover and was made in the first few minutes. Of course, then I needed to be rescued. The others managed to get themselves captured during their rescue attempt and the only reason we all survived was that Brother Blood was an idiot.

„He basically had the others in a death machine and me under his spell. But you know how villains have to be dramatic? Instead of just killing you they want to prove something to you. So he thought: ‚I’m going to have their own teammate kill them.‘ But with a lot of mind control techniques it’s easy to break free when something goes entirely against the controlled person’s interests and ethics code. We’d probably all be dead if it weren’t for his ego.“

„When that started it sounded like a story of you messing up but now it sounds like you ended up saving the day…“, Cassie said with a slightly whiny voice. Dick laughed.

„Ok. Give me another try: Another time both Raven and I got brainwashed by Brother Blood and the only thing I remember from the rescue attempt is lying on the floor in some hallway and a floaty voice saying: „Nightwing’s too drugged out to be of any use.“ while everything was covered in rainbows. I question the accuracy of the last part.“

Kon snorted and Cassie was definitely laughing into his stomach. 

„Oh, I got another: One time Donna, Kory and I were fighting some villain and I got lightly injured. Of course I was too stubborn to admit it and since we lost the fight we had to pursue them. Now, this was during what Alfred likes to call: ‚The fashion mistake that made someone attempt to kill the multiverse.‘ So what Kory did was grab my collar and fly me to a building somewhere in the middle of nowhere and set me down on the roof. She picked me up after the fight was over three hours later.“

Kon smirked: „Are you saying we should do that with Tim?“

Dick raised his eyebrows: „Definitely not. I didn’t talk to Kory for a week and yelled at her for two hours after that. She never did it again. Tim would end up asking me to get him Kryptonite and I would probably give him some. Bruce would most likely be very understanding if Tim seriously maimed you.“ Kon’s smirk vanished.

„You know from the stories the others tell about you one could think you were invincible and without folly“, Cassie said with a curious look. 

„Who do you get your stories from?“

„Tim, Gar, Vic, Kory. Donna sometimes. But she seems the be in a constant state of exasperation about you not taking care of yourself so I don’t think she counts. And then there was the time you showed up to yell at the League because they were behaving like children. Which was absolutely amazing“, Cassie’s grin could have been interpreted at creepy.

„Yeah, that was fun. But they were behaving like children and they knew. I saw it in their eyes when I reprimanded them. As for Tim: He still believes Bruce and I can’t make mistakes. Which is cute but misplaced fate. Last week I put Bepanthen on my tooth brush.“ Dick adjusted his position and rattled both his hand and leg. It ended in a pained grimace. 

„Are you ok?“, Kon asked with a frown.

„Fine. Just too much movement. But most of the pain is gone at this point.“ He rearranged the icepacks. „Now, where was I?“

„You wanted to explain why you think Gar, Vic and Kory are telling us bullshit stories“, Cassie grinned. 

„Ah, right. Another thing is that they joined the team when I was the only one without super powers. Roy was in his civilian phase. So I tried to ignore any weaknesses and refrain from showing them. I acted tough because I pretty much felt inferior. Of course I knew I brought my own skills to the team but at least once a year I had to stay home because some threat wasn’t really fightable with those skills. Then I always tried to give them information and do other tasks at the base like upgrading security but I felt pretty useless.“ Dick stopped for a second. Then he quickly added: „And most stories where I really fucked up are those where generally everything went wrong so they probably didn’t tell you those.“

„I knew they were keeping stories from us!“

The three of them soon fall back into a comfortable silence and with the codeine in his body Dick gets drowsier by the minute. He’s about to fall asleep when Kon speaks again: „I don’t really know much about injuries but do we need to make sure you stay awake.“ His voice sounds slightly alarmed. 

Since Dick knows Kon will be able to hear him no matter how quietly he talks he just mumbles his answer: „Nah, that’s just for concussions and bleeding out.“

————————

Dick wakes up in the middle of what seems like the first call since the communication block went down. 

„No, he’s asleep. He took some pills with codeine and fell asleep about half an hour later… Are you ok, Robin?“, Conner said facing away from Dick. Then he turned around and looked at Dick like he was checking that he was still alright. „Oh, he just woke up… Ok. I’ll give him my phone.“ Then he held the phone away from him and towards Dick. „The communicators aren’t working for some reason but phones are.“

Dick nodded and took the phone: „Hey, Robin.“

„Are you feeling alright?“

„Yeah, no worries. I’m really drowsy and not really feeling my body.“

Tim laughed: „That sounds mildly concerning.“

„Only if you don’t consider how much better this is than feeling a few broken bones.“

„True… Anyway, Ravager, Impulse and I are currently stuck in the command center.“

„And Beetle, Beast Boy and Miss Martian.“

„Were supposedly in the training room before we were attacked but I’m not sure they’re still there. I’ll have to call them.“

„Do you know why the lockdown was initiated?“

„No idea. It shouldn’t have happened. Someone must have sabotaged them. Cyborg programmed them. They wouldn’t just malfunction.“

„Ok. I’ll get us outside help and you’ll call the rest of your team.“

„Sounds good. Who are you going to contact?“

„Justice League. They’ll definitely have someone free and can contact anyone else who might be needed.“

„Ok. Be nice to your bones and don’t move.“

„I’ll try. Bye.“ Dick ended the phone call and held the phone out to Kon: „Thanks. I can use my own phone to contact the Watchtower to get us out of here. Tim is going to contact the others and make sure everything’s alright on their end.“

Dick carefully extracted his phone from his pocket, pressed the three and started the call. 

„Red Arrow, what’s your emergency?“

Dick snorted at Roy’s stupid joke: „Hey, Nightwing here.“

„Hello! Aren’t you supposed to be at Titans Tower? Why are you calling me?“, Roy said with a tone that was somewhere between joking and concerned.

„There was an attack and the lockdown was initiated. No one here knows why or how. We’re in groups of three in different areas of the tower and we could really use some help getting out of here?“, Dick announced and realized in horror that he had slurred a few of the words. Damn, Roy would notice that. Apparently Kon and Cassie had, too, because they had both looked up from where they were writing on their phones. It was probably the whats app group the Titans had. 

„Wait… did you just ask for help and slur? What happened?“, the concern was now not even slightly veiled anymore. 

„I took some codeine…“

„Because…“

„I broke my leg and hand.“

„Why don’t you just lead with that, you idiot?“, Roy sounded exasperated. „Ok, I already contacted Flash and Cyborg. They should be there in a few minutes. I’m going to call some others in as well but those should be able to do something at least.“

„Thanks, dude. See you soon.“

„In a hospital, idiot.“

Dick laughed: „That is the most likely outcome.“ The beeping told him that Roy had ended their call. „Ok, Flash and Cyborg will get to work within a few minutes and I can’t imagine it could take longer than half an hour after that.“

„That sounds good“, Cassie announced.

Dick was asleep again as soon as he had sent a message to Tim that help was on its way.

———————

He woke up because he felt someone lean over him and just managed to keep from lashing out with his broken hand. He opened his eyes.

„Damn it, Wally! I nearly punched you! You know better than to get so close to me while I’m sleeping!“, he yelled when he recognized who it was above him. Then he calmed down: „Also: How did you get into the tower?“

„Vic managed to deactivate the phasing blocker. Miss Martian, Bart and I can now get in and out of the tower and move freely within. Now Vic’s working on opening the lockdown within the tower and then he’s going to work on getting everyone out.“

That was a relief. Dick could feel some of the tension fall from him, especially since he didn’t feel like the only adult in a group of teenagers anymore. 

„I’m going to go check on the others and see how Vic’s doing.“

„Sounds good“, Dick said and Wally’s already gone from the room when he blinks once. „Are you two feeling alright.“

„Yes“, Kon sighed. „It’s getting a bit annoying and boring though. We can’t even really do anything to help.“

„And Flash just told us it was still going to take an hour on the getting us out front. Apparently something went seriously out of hand in the system“, Cassie sounded exasperated. Dick could understand that. 

„Oh, man. I hate it when I can’t do anything.“ He leaned back his head and went through his hair with his left hand. 

„I feel you“, Cassie proclaimed. Then someone ran out of the wall and nearly crashed into her. „Damn it, Bart! Be careful!“

„Sorry! I was just getting so anxious just sitting around. I had to just move. And I’m really glad you’re ok!“, Dick wouldn’t have been able to understand Bart had he not had so much practice with Wally. Although Wally had gotten a lot better at talking at normal speeds over the years. 

„We are. Was everyone good on your end?“, Kon asked.

„Just a few scratches here and there. Well, Rob dislocated his shoulder apparently but Ravager helped him put it back in.“

Dick frowned: „Why didn’t he say anything?“

„Don’t know. Said something about overprotective big brother who has enough to worry about by himself?“, Dick could hear the smirk without turning around and chuckled a bit.

„I guess that does sound like him. And me, probably. Anyway, tell him that I expect him to let Alfie look at it properly later on.“

„Will do.“ This time Dick did turn a bit to see the salute. Like the other speedster before him Bart ran away before anyone could add anything to his statement.

——————

There was another speedster in the room within a minute. It was Wally who sat down on the other couch and looked at Dick like he was expecting something.

„What?“, Dick asked.

Wally raised an eyebrow: „How are you feeling?“

„Not very well, thank you very much“, Dick huffed and missed the feeling of crossing his arms to accompany the sass.

Wall raised the eyebrow a bit higher.

„Tired, in pain, really want to not just sit still? That what you want to hear?“

„Yeah, pretty much“, Wally smirked. „Anyway, Vic says he’ll be done in about five minutes and we got Kyle outside to get you to a hospital.“

Dick actually sighed in relief at that. He was going to be in the hospital soon. His leg and hand were going to be looked at. He would get the serious pain medication. „Thanks.“

„You’re welcome. How is Bludhaven doing?“

„Corrupt as ever. Although I think it is getting a bit better.“

Wally chuckled: „At least you’re staying optimistic.“

„What? Do you not believe in my city?“

„Nah, not really to be honest.“

Dick threw a pillow at Wally but it was his left hand and the angle was terrible so it only hit Wally’s legs very lightly. „That’s what you get for shaming my city.“

„Well, if we’re shaming, I could always bring up some of your more… questionable clothing choices.“

„Oh, shut up, Wally. Don’t act like you’re all high and mighty. You’re sitting here in Spandex, too.“

„I’m not sure that mine are tighter though.“

„My ass looks much better.“

„My face looks much better.“

„Your face isn’t even visible in your costume.“

The banter had always been a great way to distract from anything serious. Pain, death, destruction and any other side effects of being a superhero. And it had always worked best with Wally. Wally who was clearly thinking of a good comeback but not getting anywhere. He got saved by the fact that the door opened and Kyle Rayner flew in. 

„Hey, Dick. Heard you’ve gotten yourself injured and are in desperate need of transport.“ There was the typical Green Lantern smile on his face. Dick guessed they wouldn’t be so good at fighting fear if they didn’t manage to stay cheerful.

„You could say that. Although I do object to the desperate part.“

„Oh, if that’s so I could always go…“ 

„No, please don’t. I really want some treatment“, Dick said with a bit of drama added to it and Kyle definitely understood that he was being very serious underneath it because his face shifted to one of concentration.

„Ok. Lifting you up will probably hurt a bit“, he announced and Dick felt something solidify underneath him with a green glow. Then he was being lifted into the air and it was all he could do not to cry out or whimper. The pain ebbed away again and he opened his eyes to see himself about a meter from the ground. Wally was standing next to him and looked worried while Kyle looked at him expectantly.

„Ok, let’s go.“

Kyle nodded and Dick saw the ceiling of a few different rooms pass above.  
————————

Dick is lucky. He doesn’t need surgery and he’s in a hospital room with a cast on his foot and hand and morphine in his arm. Everything feels nice and fluffy and although he’s slightly annoyed that he can’t really think properly, he’s glad for the pain relief. He’s also glad that he was wearing civies. That made it so much easier to just go into a hospital. 

There’s a knock on the door and a familiar face looks inside.

„Hey, Tim. Come on in.“

„Kon and Cassie wanted to make sure you’re alright. Is it ok if they come, too.“

„Sure. The more the merrier.“ The teenagers shuffle in all of them having changed out of their costumes and Dick remembers something: „Tim, did someone take a look at your shoulder?“

„I’m going to have Alfred do that later. It doesn’t really hurt and I’ll make sure I don’t move it too much.“

Dick doesn’t approve but it’s at least something. He’s also way too tired to argue. The others sit down around him and start telling him what they had found out from Vic but Dick feels himself drifting off and is asleep within five minutes.


End file.
